Violet Hold (original)
|bosses= }} The Violet Hold is a prison complex located in Dalaran. It is the third instance to be located within the bounds of a capital city (after the Stormwind Stockade and Orgrimmar's Ragefire Chasm). The quest , obtained from Rhonin at level 75, grants you which is required to unlock the door to the instance. You can enter without the key so long as someone opens the door for you. The quest itself does not need to be completed in order to keep the key. History Among the ornate spires and enchanted streets of Dalaran, the great Violet Hold stands as a testament to the glory of the city's rulers, the Kirin Tor. Yet within its mighty walls, a dark truth awaits. Filled with row upon row of deadly inmates, the hold has long been used to restrain threats to Dalaran. This prison has been diligently watched over by the Kirin Tor, and even the blood elf Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider found himself confined there after forging a desperate alliance with the naga. Although he managed to escape captivity with the help of Lady Vashj, the prison has otherwise enjoyed stability for many years… until now. In a sudden, violent assault, Malygos has unleashed his blue dragonflight upon Dalaran, hungry to reclaim arcane dominance over Azeroth. Utilizing a massive crack in the Violet Hold's roof, agents of the Dragon Aspect have begun pouring through portals within the prison, testing its integrity and risking the safety of everyone outside its walls. Overwhelmed by the audacious attack, the Kirin Tor has called upon heroes of the Horde and Alliance for assistance, seeking to put a swift end to the invasion. As brave adventurers rush to aid Dalaran, rumors circulate about the escalating ferocity of the battle. Violet Hold defenders seeking a brief respite from the ongoing offensive warn that the dungeon's vile inmates have begun escaping from their cells due to Malygos' reckless actions. And that, the guards caution, is only the beginning. So critical is his quest to destroy Dalaran, Malygos has sent Cyanigosa, one of his most powerful lieutenants, to ensure victory and guarantee that the city is destroyed, along with any who dare defend it. As the onslaught continues to chip away at the Violet Hold's defenses, only the brave souls protecting the prison stand between the continued existence of Dalaran and the city's utter annihilation.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/wrath-violet-hold.xml Walkthrough As you enter, Kirin Tor prison guards are fending off invaders of the blue dragonflight. Under orders from Malygos, the blue dragonflight are using magical portals to enter the hold in an attempt to enter the city by breaking through the hold's defenses. As you talk to Lieutenant Sinclari, the guards leave and your group is left on their own to defend the hold. Similar to the Black Morass instance, there will be 18 portals opening one after another. These portals spawn either a portal guardian which continuously spawns non-elite adds from the portal or a squad of elite dragonkin who do not spawn adds. Killing the guardian or the squad closes the portal. On the 6th and 12th portal, an unattackable dragonkin will spawn and open up one of the magically sealed prison cells, each containing a different boss. After you defeat the boss, you will get a small break to catch your breath before the event continues. On the 18th portal, you will fight Cyanigosa, the blue dragon in charge of the assault on the prison. On Heroic, it awards approximately 1300 reputation. Upon Death, one must fight through all waves, including the bosses, again. However, in Heroic mode, bosses that have already been defeated are replaced by mobs that are the same but differently named, and provide only 250 Reputation and no loot. In Regular, bosses which have to be fought again will drop loot normally. If only a single player or two dies without a wipe, they may simply enter the instance again as a ghost and speak with Sinclari outside the doors of the prison; she'll teleport the player inside the doors. *Note: if you are having trouble downing the mobs, there are 5 switches located on the walls around the room. Activating one of these switches will disable the switch and damage all the mobs that are up. Dungeon Denizens * Arakkoa * Blue dragon (one, Cyanigosa) * Blue dragonspawn * Blue drakonids * Core hounds * Darkhounds * Ethereals * Floating eyes * Humans * Rats (critters) * Spiders (critters) * Void lords * Voidwraiths * Water elementals * Water revenants Bosses You will encounter three bosses in this dungeon, the first two being randomly selected out of this list of bosses: * Erekem - Captured arakkoa * Moragg - Captured floating eye * Ichoron - Captured water revenant * Xevozz - Captured ethereal * Lavanthor - Captured core hound * Zuramat the Obliterator - Captured void lord Finally, you will always face Cyanigosa as the 3rd boss. Quests * 77D Containment Achievements * :Defeat Cyanigosa while the door's shield is still at 100% and no switches in the room have been used. * :Defeat Zuramat the Obliterator without killing any Void Sentries. * :Defeat Ichoron on Heroic difficulty without allowing any Ichor Globules to merge (i.e. without allowing any of his elemental adds to reach him). Videos External links Category:Instances Category:Dalaran Category:The Violet Hold Category:Forts